rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Modus Operandi and the past
Hello and welcome to author analysis Here we are, after a bit less than 30 analysis, I'm starting my predictions based on them. Let me tell you how I will proceed. Every blog will be the equivalent of a volume so there will be 10 blogs including this one which will bring this prediction to 5 years of RWBY since Monty said he was already preparing the 5th season. The farther I get the more general I will be so don't expect me to tell you about Weiss changing her costume in season 4. If you read all my analysis some of these will sound familiar. Now for today I will talk about the past and I will start from the last war with the darkness until the trailers. So let's start shall we? In the last great war humanity came close to defeat but 2 crucial events turned a defeat into a victory. The faunus came into the war on humanities side and in the crucial battle between the darkness and man, a woman named Summer sacrificed herself and helped defeat the darkness. She became a hero for everyone but her daughter who saw that sacrifice as an abandonment from her mother. She lived alone with her after the separation of her mom and dad. Now, she is sent back to live with her closest relative. Her father and sister that her mother barely talked about.. And thus came the first meeting between Ruby and Yang. At first Ruby was distant with Yang but Yang's personality soon won Ruby over. Yang became a second mother to Ruby, reading stories to her, being there for her when she finally grieved for her mother. Over time she accepted her mothers death and started to see the noble sacrifice she made and how many people she saved. She began to admire her mother as a hero, same as those in the books Yang read to her. It was then that she decided to follow her mothers footsteps and become a huntress. The last war became very profitable to certain companies. One in particular made out like a bandit since this company used certain... shall we say legal loopholes in the law to use what amounted into faunus slave labour to sell dust at a lesser cost than any other company during the war. The humans saw this company as heroic for selling dust at what they thought were a loss of money to help win the war. The faunus on the other side were angry by the way they used their own. The faunus created a group to protest segregation and especially labour laws that permitted companies like that one to use faunus at a fraction of the cost it would be with humans worker. Unfortunately the Shnee dust company had become very powerful during the war. A young girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth didn't know anything about those events just that since the war her family became more and more tense. She see people she knew all her life disappear without knowing why. Her father becomes more and more distant from her. When he talked to her it is only to chastise her harshly and reminding her of her heritage. She feels all alone since she is not allowed to go out and always has to be followed by bodyguards. It all comes to a head when she decides she wants to go to Beacon. Her father insisted she learned to fight in case there was a kidnapping attempt but did not anticipate her to love this new activity. He refuses to let her go and a fight ensues. finally, Weiss wins her first argument with her father and gets to go. A young faunus loses her parents in the war and is taken in by the leader of the white fang. A kind man who helped get the faunus on man's side during the war. He knows that if the faunus and human are to live in coexistence some changes needed to be done in the way humans sees them. He founded the white fang with a peaceful protest in mind and a group that could represent faunus in negotiations. He shares his value with his new daughter and his hopes becomes hers also. She is in every protest march there is and learns first hand about bigotry. Soon her "father" resign as leader of the white fang as he was an old man even when he founded the group and has become sick and frail. The others in the leadership mysteriously all resign and a new group take command. This new group eventually changes the direction of the white fang in a more militant group and this young faunus follows them out of respect for the organization. She becomes more and more uncomfortable with the direction the group goes. Finally they give her a mission as they want to know if she is with them or if she is one of those who are increasingly unhappy with the white fang current status. They want to root out the undesirables and she knows that it is their goal but she has plans of her own. Blake accepts the mission. A young girl who lost her mother at birth and lives with her father learns at the same time as her father that she has a sister. It seem her father fell in love with a woman and both lived happily together. They wanted to marry and have a second child since her father had her with his previous wife. Unfortunately the woman disappeared suddenly without even leaving a note. Now the woman is dead and her sister comes to live with her. This girl 2 years her junior comes in with a lot of sadness and bitterness in her eyes. But Yang always wanted a sister and wants to help her. She knows just what to do. So here we are. Tomorrow I start with volume 2 of season 1. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to leave a comment below. Some things from the past have been glanced over because they are integral into my future plots so if I can't answer I will tell you. Category:Blog posts